One Up
by Demon Flame
Summary: Sequel to Aces & Eights. Rogue decides to break into the Friends of Humanity's headquarters on a whim. And who should she see there but the Prince of Thieves himself. Oneshot


Rogue snuck down the hall of the Friends of Humanity complex. They were a radical highly organized, anti-mutant group that had recently popped up. They operated outside of the law but certain government agencies weren't too keen on tracking them down and stopping their activities. That meant the X-Men were left to do the dirty work once more.

It seemed just as they had saved the world and would finally get a chance to relax, something else would come up. It helped that they had the Professor guiding them from the future and the full team was back together. No one ever said that being an X-Men was easy.

This particular mission had her on edge. It wasn't even a sanctioned mission, she had just caught sight of Graydon Creed, the leader, and followed him. She had tried to call for backup when he lead her to his base but something had scrambled the radio signals. She of course could go back for her team but that would take too long. If she could just sneak in there and snatch a members roster or anything really. Then she could just take it back to Logan.

He'd probably lecture her about it, but she didn't care. This was a once only chance and he would have done the same thing she was doing now.

The sound of voices around the corner caught her attention and she scrambled for a place to hide. Except all the doors she had come across in this particular hall were either occupied or locked.

She gasped in shock as one hand clamped around her mouth and a second around her waist, she hadn't heard anyone come up behind her. The bodiless hands pulled her into a dark room and shut the door. She twisted in the persons grasp but he wouldn't relent. He pulled her further into the room and she heard something hiss, like hydraulics on a door.

While she fought against her captor she took stock of her surroundings. It looked like she was in some sort of security control room with the large computer consoles and giant screens showing different parts of the base. The view was cut short however when she was shoved into a tall thin cabinet, with her captor right behind her.

She threw her elbow back into his gut. Rogue swallowed a gasp of pain when her elbow connected with what felt like armor. She hadn't seen any of the Friends use body armor before. Their usual deal was to antagonize mutants to using their power to hurt them while filming it. They liked to sell the footage to news stations so the public could see how dangerous mutants were.

The X-Men had recently discovered, however, that they had been capturing weak mutants. But why they were taking them they didn't know yet.

"You are way too tense, Cherie." The smooth voice of her mortal enemy whispered into her ear.

The last time she had seen this low life was at a bar in New York City. She had stopped in to ask for directions when that Swamp Rat had come up behind her and placed his hand right on her butt. Rogue had made good on her promised right then and there. With the speed of Quicksilver himself she had firmly kicked him in his shins and stormed out of the bar. She hadn't even cared that she had forgotten to ask for directions.

It had taken months before those erotic dreams of his had stopped and even now, almost a year later, she still had them. It infuriated her to no end.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to scream." He whispered again causing a delightful heat in her stomach to head south. "Or kick me."

She let our an agitated huff but nodded her head nonetheless.

He let her go but didn't back off. When he had shoved her into this tiny closet space he had pinned her against the wall with him pressed into her back. No doubt another one of his porno fantasies.

"Hey back off, Gambit." She said as she gave him a shove.

He grunted but didn't move. "I can't, my back's against the wall as is."

Rogue frowned and wiggled and twisted until she had turned herself around to face the bane of her existence. "What are you even doing here?" she asked, glaring up at his glowing red eyes. His eyes were the only thing she could see in the dark and wondered if he could see her.

"I was paid very handsomely to steal some information." He said but didn't allude to who paid him or what he was stealing.

"And you drug me in here because?"

He shushed her and she lost sight of his eyes for a moment. "Not so loud, chere." he whispered.

She lowered her own voice to a whisper. "Why did you drag me in here Gambit?"

"This is the only place where I can get a full download of all their files." he said and shifted around, pressing their chests together. "Thing is, I can't fit into the crawl space above us."

She felt him move around again and then a cracking noise before neon green light filled the room. He handed one of the glow sticks to her before pointing up. She followed his finger to look above her and saw that there was a small square opening about a foot above Gambit's head.

"I'd be mighty grateful if you could plug this USB into the port for me, chere." He was giving her a disarming smile and a pleading look that didn't fit those sinful eyes of his.

Rogue looked from the USB in his hand to the shaft above them. How was she even supposed to get up there? The walls around them were covered in buttons and wires. Not that she was actually considering helping him.

"And why would I help you out?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Gambit leaned down, those thieving hands of his on her waist and pulling her closer to him. Her arms uncrossed and she put her hands against his chest in case she would need to push away.

She didn't care if he was the only person she could touch. He was an awful person and she wanted nothing to do with him. Except, she really, kind of did. She was flattered that a man as handsome as him would focus his attention on her and have so many sexual thoughts of her. She had never received that kind of attention before. Sure some men would stop and look but after they learned about her power they kept their distance.

She was brought back to reality when she noticed that he was focused on her lips. She licked her lips and pushed back on him so as to distance herself.

"How about I give you a copy of all the information?" He suggested though amusement danced in his eyes at her actions.

Her chances of getting out of here alive and with information doubled if Gambit was with her. The only thing he was asking her to do was to climb up there and plug a USB into the proper port. He had even offered to give her the a copy of the files too.

"Alright." Rogue sighed and snatched the USB from him. "Are you going to give me a lift?"

Of course she could always just lift herself up into the opening, but she was keeping that particular secret under wraps.

He smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers before she even knew what happened. His lips were as warm as she remembered and that hot feeling low in her belly seemed to grow in intensity. She should probably pull back but she really just couldn't bring herself to do it. He was just so warm and inviting.

Eventually, in a few more moments, he did pull back with a triumphant grin. "Time to get to work, chere." And without any warning he lifted her up by her hips and shoved her into the opening.

She yelped and griped his shoulders to steady herself. "A little warning would be nice Gambit." she snarled as she gingerly reached up into the opening. Gambit moved his hands from her hips to hug her around her knees.

There were far more wires up here, it looked like a rat's nest. "Hey, were the hell is this port supposed to be?"

Rogue steadied herself against the wall before setting her glow stick down and looking around. How did Gambit even know there was a USB port up here?

"It should be on the east wall so look to your left."

She did as she was told and saw it right there were he said it was. Only thing, was that it was just out of her reach. She wiggled her left leg free from Gambit's grasp and rested her knee on his shoulder. She then used him as leverage to push herself up into the shaft just enough to plug the USB in.

A green light at the end of the USB turned on and she heard Gambit instruct her to wait until it blinked off before she removed it.

Rogue was considering crossing wires to mess with the Friends she felt something warm, wet and lightly sucking on her hip bone. "Gambit!" She gasped. "What are you doing?"

Oh boy, that felt good.

She could feel him smile against her hip and give a light nip that caused her to squeeze her legs together. "Sorry, chere, I just cant resist."

He moved his mouth to the leg that was resting on his shoulder. "God, Gambit, stop." She didn't even sound convincing to her own ears. He had began sucking on her inner thigh, sending hot shivers up and down her body. She tried to move away from him but it was impossible to do in their current position.

In a last ditch effort she reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He grunted in surprise when she yanked his head away from her. "Knock it off Gambit or I'll rearrange that pretty face of yours."

He chuckled. "Forgive me, chere, but I could not resist when you are this close."

"Try real hard, Gambit." she said sourly.

He chuckled again and mumbled something about hardness that she didn't quite catch.

The green light blinked off and she grabbed the USB card and lowered herself off of his shoulder. Gambit let her slide down his body in a decidedly sensual manner, only stopping until she was several inches off the ground and face to face with him.

She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Gambit, you have to stop doing this the me." She really couldn't take this anymore. Even if he was the only person she could really touch. Half the time he worked against her cause, even if he was actively trying to get caught. The other half he was gone doing God knows what. She could be his somewhat friend, but these sexual advances had to stop.

He tilted his head and frowned slightly as he studied her. Of course this was neither the time or the place for this conversation. "Now let me down and let's get the hell out of here."

He complied and set her down gently before opening the door behind him. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room. He didn't say a word while he soundlessly guided them throughout the complex and out into the warehouse district.

They ran passed several more warehouses until they came upon a little dark blue sedan. It didn't look like his type of car. It looked something like a teenager would drive. Rogue slide a glance to Gambit and discreetly checked him out. Definitely not a teenager, that was the body of a man built for debauchery.

Apparently it wasn't his car because as soon as he got behind the wheel he started hotwiring it. Rogue hopped in the passengers seat and put her seatbelt on. No need to get caught by breaking such a simple law.

It only took him a moment to start the car and several more moments before he pulled out onto the highway. "So how about I drive you back to that mansion of yours." he said breaking the silence. "You change into a sexy little dress and I take you out for dinner?"

Did he really just ask her out on a date? And for dinner? It was almost midnight. She told him as much too.

"How about drinks then?" He asked looking over at her with a charming smile.

She rolled her eyes and noticed that he had pulled up to the mansion's gates. She bit her lip and opened her door but didn't step out. Instead she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "Maybe another time, sugar."

And with that she jumped out of the car and walked through the gates. She couldn't help the smile on her face. She had finally got one over on Gambit. She had smoothly turned him down for a date and made off with the all the files for the Friends of Humanity.

Rogue reached into the pocket of her jacket for the USB. Except it wasn't there. She checked her other pocket, only to find it wasn't there either. Rogue spun around only to see Gambit waving at her before driving away. What an ass.

She stormed into the mansion ignoring Logan and several others as she stomped up the stairs to her room. Next time she saw that thief she was going to give him another good kick in the shin!

XxX

Logan ripped the door open to see some pimply faced kid at the door with a vase full of red roses. The boy's face paled considerably before he thrust the flowers at him.

"These are for a Rogue." Logan took them and the kid ran off back to a van that belonged to a local flower shop.

He looked down at the flowers. Who the hell would send Rogue flowers? Sure he knew that boys thought she was cute, but she wasn't exactly the flirty or dating type.

With a shrug he kicked the door closed behind him and walked into the kitchen where he knew the little southern spit fire was. He walked in the room to see the entire team enjoying a late lunch, Rogue was sitting at the counter with Ororo, eating a sandwich.

He stalked over and set the flowers down in front of her.

Rogue raised her eyebrows and looked up at him. "Thanks," she said slowly with a grin. "But you really aren't my type."

Logan snorted. "Very funny, they were just delivered."

He folded his arms over his chest waiting for her to tell them who they were from. Everyone else had stopped what they were doing to focus on Rogue. Well except Drake. He was icing over Piotr's glass of milk in retaliation for flirting with Kitty.

Rogue reached up to pluck the envelop from within the roses. She pulled out a card and a USB card. As she read her eyes narrowed and her curious face turned to a scowl.

She slammed the card down and pushed the vase away from her before turning to Forge. "Here, this has all the files the Friends of Humanity had on their computer." she tossed the little USB to him before storming out of the kitchen. Probably headed for the Danger Room to blow off some steam.

Logan picked up the card.

_I'll hold you to that promise, Cherie. _

_Until next time._


End file.
